Society's Encounter With The Other Kind
by Sobakasu
Summary: Duo's never known who his father is, now it's time for him to find the man. Heero, Trowa, and Wufei on on his trail to save him from the political arena he's walking into. But in the end who will need saving? Duo or Society?
1. Hi!

Title: Society's reluctant bachelor.or not  
  
Author: Sobakasu  
  
Rating: umm,,,I dunno..some where between the PG-R range?  
  
Musing: In the beginning it sounds like that new movie what a girl wants but it end very differently! I promise!! I hope you like, it's another plot bunny threatening to murder me!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing  
  
Prologue  
  
(Duo's POV) Ok. Me? I'm your regular kid that lives with only his mom in a small apartment in the middle of Grenwich Village. My mom is a singer and has a great band that practically raised me. They are my friend. I went to any regular highschool I had my share of girlfriends.and um.boyfriends. But now? I'm an honest man and you know what? There's only one man that can actually land and keep Duo Maxwell. That man would be, drop dead gorgeous Heero Yuy. Yeah, I'm a lucky guy to have him, and guess what else? No body else can lay a hand on him. He's mine mine mine MINE.*ahem* any ways back to the plot line eh? So yeah I went to a regular school with my best friends.Trowa Barton and Chang Wufei.but just call Wufei Wu-man It pisses him off and makes me very happy.  
  
As I said I was raised by a single mom. I bet you're wondering where the hell my father is eh? Let me tell you something about him. Never met him and I seriously doubt I ever will. Don't get me wrong, It's not that I DON"T want to meet him. It's just that all I have to go on is a name a picture and a birth certificate. Basically this guy is my genetic donor and that's about it. I want to meet him, you have no IDEA how much I want to meet him. Unfortunately from what my mom says he's in all this political shit and probably would turn me away. So I let that go on for a while.but now.I don't care. Hi I'm Duo Maxwell, I'm 18, independent, and going to find my father and see what's outside my world of art art and art.  
  
That my friends.it where my story begins..as well as others.  
  
TBC. 


	2. Set sail

Chapter 1  
  
"This is the last call for everyone on flight 0086 to England. Last call for all passengers to board." An automated voice called out. A braided teenager took a deep breath and handed the flight attendant his ticket. She took it and punched it in. "Thank you Mr.Maxwell, I hope you have a great flight." Duo nodded his head in appreciation as he left onto the plane.  
  
~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~  
  
Katrina Maxwell was awoken by a loud banging on her door. She looked at her watch. The large blinking letter showed 5:00. She groaned and rolled out of bed not even bothering to arrange her chestnut locks in any way. She opened the door to met a ragged looking teenager obviously in a panicked state.  
  
"Heero?" she asked letting the Japanese boy in. Heero practically bolted to Duo's room. Turning back to a very confused Mother he handed her a piece of paper. Katrina read the paper. Her eyes dialated in shock and she looked at Heero. "He's Gone."  
  
"Instead of finding him this morning at my bedside THAT was there." Heero growled. "Is it safe there?" Katrina looked at her son's lover slight tears forming in her eyes. The boy sounded angry but his eyes told a different story, he was scared, worried, and a hint of betrayal bit into it, he was hurt, his usually stoic self was not on. This boy had run from his house to see what was going on.  
  
"If you want.I don't think he'll mind you being there. but give him a few days, plan things out. You know Duo he'll eventually realized he won't go through this alone." Katrina said taking Heero into his arms. There Heero cried.  
  
"I was so scared.I still am, I don';t want anything to happen to him." Heero sobbed, Katrina nodded her tears flowing as well.  
  
"But it'll be ok." Heero looked up at her. He rubbed his eyes clean and gave Katrina a nod slipping a cool and calm exterior.  
  
"Thank You for the advice, I will go find him.don't worry I'll make sure he's ok."  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~  
  
"He did WHAT?!" Trowa and Wufei chorused.  
  
"He left for England" Heero sighed collapsing onto Trowa, and Wufei's apartment couch.  
  
"What's he doing there?"  
  
"Looking for his dad."  
  
"Who's his dad?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Miles Clearwater"  
  
"Shit." Wufei hissed. "That's some big political shit, he's running for Foreign Minister"  
  
"SO, Duo's throwing himself into a political frenzy?" Trowa asked.  
  
"He's going into the ugly and unjust part of the government." Wufei sighed. Heero stood up and began pacing.  
  
"That means we better go there and get him out."  
  
"I's gonna take a while Yuy" Wufei announced. "Give me about a week and I can get us to England.ok?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
TBC, yeah I know a short ass chapter, I promise a long chapter if I get at least 3 reviews. OK? 


	3. 3 Steps and A Mother

Title: Society's Encounter With The Other Kind  
  
Author: Sobakasu  
  
Rating: um.somewhere between the PG-R range I'll put PG13 so as not to be sued or anything  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing.I own a poster! It has Duo,Trowa, and Quatre's voice actor's signature on it! Does that count? I thin not! So PLEASE do not sue!!  
  
Musings: I'm glad I got such a great turn out with this story! I hope every one like this chapter!! Please review if you want more! The more reviews merrier I am and the faster I post!  
  
Thanks: Duo/Folken/TK (Thanks for the complement! I like that my idea is a rare one ^-^""" I hope you like the chapter!) Deathwraith (humor is going to be a BIG thing with this story that's one of the major reasons I started writing it!! Duo is so out of place in this setting and I plan for him to shock the knickers out of the politicians! ^-^ thanks for reviewing!)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Sir, can you tell me where Dawson Boulev-"Duo looked up at the soldier and stopped himself. "Never mind, I already know you can't talk." He looked around trying to find someone who at least looked willing to stop and help him. Luck came his way as a young girl around his age practically stumbled on top of him trying to balanced an over packed armload of groceries. "Whoa! Watch it." Duo said with a chuckle taking a few of the girl's load off of her. The girl looked at him and gave a smile to him.  
  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry" she said swiping a wisp of wavy brown hair behind her ear. "I think I shopped for too many groceries."  
  
"Yeah no kidding, how about I help you out here?" Duo offered giving the girl a friendly grin he looked at him a moment in judgment bother nodding.  
  
"Thank you my good sir" She said sarcastically.  
  
"In turn could you PLEASE tell me where Dawson Boulevard is?" Duo asked as the girl started heading in her destinations direction.  
  
"My my aren't you lucky," she giggled. "That's just where I'm headed I work on that street, Clearwater mansion."  
  
"You're shitting me right?!" Duo screeched almost dropping the groceries he held. The girl let out a light laugh.  
  
"I'm a secretary/housekeeper to one of the house's occupant, heard of Quatre Winner?" She asked as she turned the corner.  
  
"No, I'm Duo by the way, Duo Maxwell"  
  
"Ah an American I thought so, my names Eve Walker" She said looking back at Duo an almost childish mirth glowed in her gray eyes "So what has you so interested in Dawson Boulevard?"  
  
"That's the really freaky part, I was headed for Clearwater manor, you see my dad, he's Miles Clearwater." Duo said sheepishly. Eve dropped her groceries in shock.  
  
"You're joking.right!?" She screeched.  
  
"Um.no I have the birth certificate to prove it if that helps at all." Duo said hopefully. Eve ignored the groceries on the floor and looked at Duo closely.  
  
"My lord.you have his eyes" She whispered in shock then as quickly as she was is shock she became slightly worried. She turned around and picked up the groceries. "My dear boy, you have no idea what you're getting into do you?"  
  
"Huh?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, I guess I better let you know a few things about Miles Clearwater before you meet him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They're just obvious facts" Eve sighed "He's running for foreign minister so is under constant vigilance of the press, he's about to marry his advisor's daughter. Her name is Anita. She's been married twice and both her husbands passed on. She has 3 children, here's where things get a little complicated to try and keep track got it?" Eve turned to look at Duo.  
  
"Ok" Duo said quite shocked at all the information the girl was throwing at him. During the conversation they had moved considerably quickly and were now standing before Clearwater Manor. "I'll tell you in a second ok? Whatever you do follow my lead." She whispered as she approached the great metal gate. A soldier came to face her on the other side.  
  
"Good day Ms. Walker" the soldier greeted courteously then he looked at Duo. "And who seems to be your guest?"  
  
"Duo Maxwell, he's offered me some help in my studies." Eve retorted with out even blinking. The soldier nodded accepting the reason and opened the gate. Duo walked past the gates and stared in awe at the gardens he walked in. It was almost like some sort of fairy tale.  
  
"So, what were you talking about my.umm... step siblings?" Duo asked. Eve sighed.  
  
"Well you have three of them, Miliardo Peacecraft, Relena Peacecraft, and Quatre Winner" Eve replied as the approached a grand estate. It was at least 4 stories, and the windows shone like gold in the sunlight. Eve motioned for him to follow her through a side door. They entered a kitchen and placed the groceries on the counter. "Miliardo is 21; he's barely at the house because he's constantly off studying. Relena is ALWAYS here, like her mother she's trying to gain some sort of foot hold in society through your father. She's your age. Quatre Winner is THEIR step brother as well; he was the son of Anita's second husband Aral Winner. Aral Winner's first wife passed away after giving birth to Quatre, when he died his company was passed onto Quatre and Quatre was put under the guardianship of Anita, the poor boy has been running the company since he was 16. He's your age too." She said while putting groceries away.  
  
"I don't think I'll really care about this Miliardo dude, and I really wanna meet Quatre, he seems like a cool guy!"  
  
"I think Quatre would get some good from meeting you, you seem like a good kid." Eve sighed sitting on a stool, "So what about Relena"  
  
"I don't think I'll get along with her but, if I want to be accepted I guess I'll put up with her." Duo shrugged. Eve smiled.  
  
"That's about the only thing you can do." Eve paused and looked at Duo straight in the eyes. "You understand that going into this family may cause some. problems" Duo nodded.  
  
"I've come all the way from New York, I expect to at least meet him" Duo said. Eve agreed.  
  
"Well then, before we figure out how to um. introduce you to the family I guess you better lay low in my room." Eve said grabbing Duo and leading him up a narrow stairwell and leading him to a medium sized room with a connecting bathroom. "Stay here I don't want anyone to find out about you earlier than planned, I'm going to go do some errands around the house I'll be back as soon as possible." Eve said leaving the room. Duo looked around the room and was slowly getting bored by the second. He sat on the comfortable bed and dug through his bag before removing a sketch pad and paper. He looked around the room and found nothing that could grab his attention for too long. He turned to the bay window across the room and settled there before looking, below was a beautiful flower garden filled with bold and bright colors, an old woman serenely sat in the middle of the flowers and read an equally old book in her frail hands. Duo smiled to himself as he flipped through the sketch book and found a clean page. He took a pencil and began sketching. It was an hour before Duo had finished the outline and a few details. He looked down and couldn't get the old woman's serene details on her face. Ignoring Eve's warning of leaving the room he quickly ran down the narrow stairway and before reaching the last step tripped and fell out the door and landed on some one. He stood up rubbing his head that had connected with a more solid object that he guessed was the side of the counter. Before Duo could fully be conscious of what was going on he heard an ear piercing scream.  
  
"MOTHER!!!!!"  
  
TBC.  
  
Uh-oh.bad Duo! Baka DUO!! What will happen now? Gee I wonder who Duo "bumped" into. I'll give you only one guess. REMEMBER REVIEW for another chapter! 


	4. Meet the Family

**disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing sobs**

**Musing: YAY! I did another chapter! laughs I'm back and I've got plenty of ideas! Don't forget to review though, I would really appreciate input be it good or constructive. Thanks!   
**

**Chapter 4: Meet the Family  
**

Duo now sat on a chair looking at the 6 people standing before him. He squeaked uncomfortably.

"H…Hi" He stuttered.

"MOTHER!" Relena screeched again and Duo winced. Eve shook her head and quickly whispered something into a boy about his age's ear. The blonde nodded.

"I think there's been a slight misunderstanding" he began.

"Oh keep quiet Quatre" Relena hissed. "HE practically assaulted me! MOTHER!" Anita looked from Duo to her daughter then back to Duo.

"What do you think YOU'RE doing here?" she asked suspiciously. " are you from some paparazzi English tabloid trying to take pictures of my beautiful daughter!"

Duo blinked at the assumption and quickly fell into a fit of giggles that even the old lady he'd been sketching chorused.

"What is he laughing at?" Relena asked looking at her mother pleadingly.

"Oh..I'm sorry" Duo gasped between snorts. "I..I'm here to find my father, Miles Clearwater?"

Anita's face turned pale, Relena seemed to be at the brink of fainting.

"Anita? I'm home!" a voice came from down the hall

"MIIIILLLEEESSSS!" Anita and Relena screeched.

"bloody hell what is going on down there?" A long haired blonde was walking down the stairs followed by a ginger haired man.

"ZECHS! This…this… BOY claims to be Miles' off spring!" Relena breathed

Zech straightened out a ruffled shirt and looked at Duo.

"It seems you've got the Clearwater eyes, don't you think so Treize?" Zechs turned to the ginger haired man eyed Duo questioningly.

"Violet is a very rare color, am I correct Mrs. Clearwater.?"

"yes, it is the Clearwater's pride" the old lady said.

"What was that yell from."

"Miles….This BOY claims to be your son!" Miles shook his head.

"Lies, I have no son" Miles replied and looked at the boy. Amethyst eyes met and Mile stopped.

"YES YOU ARE!" Duo said digging onto his pocket and removing a birth certificate. He showed it stubbornly. Miles' eyes moved to the braid of chestnut brown and he quickly grabbed the birth certificate.

"Katrina? Impossible." Miles whispered.

"MILES!" Relena and Anita screamed.

"Are you going to throw him out Miles?" the old woman asked her son. "This is Katrina's boy"

"Mother…I…" Miles looked at Duo his eyes blazing with life.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Anita was now turning an odd shade of purple.

"Anita…this boy is my son" Miles said looking unsure of himself.

"SEE!" Duo said looking at Anita and Relena contemptuously

Anita and Relena had no answer. They simply fainted.

Treize and Zech caught them.

"We'll take them to their respective rooms Miles…" Zechs said reassuringly. He liked Miles much more that his control freak of a mother and superficial ego of a sister.and quickly disappered.

"I'm going to back to my gardening, Fall is almost upon us and I want my flowers safely in the green house.

"I'll help you Mrs. Clearwater" Eve said politely giving Duo an encouraging smile before leaving.

Quatre pulled a hand through his hair and sighed. "I've still got some contracts to go over. If you'll excuse me" He left as well. Miles and Duo looked at each other. It was almost like a standoff before Duo broke it looking shyly down at his feet.

"I apologize for the inconvenience; I just wanted to see you in person." Duo whispered and Miles immediately felt for the boy.

"Come, lets get comfortable in my study." Miles said and motioned for Duo to follow. "It really is of no inconvenience, it's just…we're in the middle of election year and I've been running around for quite sometime, also I'm shocked I never knew of your existence."

"yeah, I thought so" Duo said shyly suddenly all his courage had escaped him.

"So uh… how old are you?" Miles asked noticing the boys sudden shyness.

"18, I just turned it yesterday" Duo said with a smile. "This is the period of my life I can get away with doing something this crazy, right after high school and just before college"

"You plan on attending a university?" Miles asked.

"Well DUH" Duo said relaxing immediately. "You think mom would let me NOT go to college? She'd have a cow if I even considered the idea!" Miles chuckled, Katrina's view on education had definitely changed.

"Tell me Duo, tell me about yourself" Miles said leaning back on his chair. Duo blushed at the attention for only a second before digging through his bad and removing a scrapbook he had been forced to do his junior year in high school for psychology.

"I… I thought that would be nice, it's in chronological order." Duo said opening the book and showing the first page with bore a baby foot print and hand print. "Mom made them stamp my feet two times, one for them and one for her" Duo chuckled as he turned the pages.

That night Miles learned about his new son, Duo, and as he flipped through pictures he realized, Katrina was still as beautiful as he last saw her.

It was 12 midnight when Duo had gotten to his last page. There in the last page was a sketch of Heero, sleeping peacefully.

"Who's this?" Miles asked flipping to his friends section. "ahh I see Heero… You have a lot of pictures of him." Duo blushed. He was rather torn on whether breaking the news to his father that Heero was his boyfriend or not. Unsure of his father's reaction Duo smiled.

"Heero is my best friend. He's my age. We met when we were freshman and well we're still the best of buds." Duo said nervously. Technically he wasn't lying, Heero really WAS his best friend, he just happened to also be his lover too.

"Oh I see" Miles nodded. He shut the book and placed it on his desk. "I shall like to look at this again, is it ok that I keep it for just a while."

"No problem" duo said between a yawn, jet lag was a bitch.

"Duo, please stay in the house for as long as you'd like? I'm sure Eve already fixed you a room in the guest room" Miles offered. Duo grinned.

"Thanks Dad" he said cheerfully.

"once out side the office take the stairs to your right and do down the hall, third door to your right." Mile said giving Duo a warm smile. Duo nodded and left the room. Miles smiled turned into a frown as he looked at the scrapbook._why hadn't she told me? why did she leave with my **son**?_ Miles picked up his phone and dialed a friend of his in the US.

"Hey john…I was wondering if you could give me the number of Katrina Maxwell in Greenwich, new york" there was a pause before John replied. Miles wrote down a number and nodded. "Thank you John" He ended the call and dialed the number.

Katrina had just gotten home when her phone rang. _Duo…_ her heart leapt as she grabbed the phone.

"Duo MAXWELL Goddess help me! I swear on Aunt Kiki's grave as soon as you get home you are is SOOOOO much trouble young man!" She snapped.

"Katrina?" Her heart stopped.

"Miles?"

"Katrina… Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…I knew it would mess up ALL your future plans. I'm a simpleton girl and you are a politician what good was I to any of your families plans?" Jatrina sighed

"But…"

"Miles, lets not reflect on the mistakes of the past…" Katrina interrupted "Is he ok? Is he safe?"

"He's fine…very…"

"hyper? Owning the attention of a five year old?"

"interesting"

"ha! That's another way to put it" Katrina smirked. "take good care of him"

"wait! I want to talk to you about us!"

"No Miles" Katrina's voice hitched. "You have someone…please" and she hung up

**TBC**

what happens next? hmmmmm? grins I know! don't forget to review!


End file.
